1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display panel. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for driving the display panel.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device in which a light-condensing means and a pixel electrode are provided on one side of a substrate and a region transmitting visible light in the pixel electrode is provided to overlap with an optical axis of the light-condensing means is known. In addition, a liquid crystal display device which uses an anisotropic light-condensing means having a light-condensing direction X and a non-light-condensing direction Y, where the non-light-condensing direction Y corresponds to a longitudinal direction of a region transmitting visible light in the pixel electrode is known (Patent Document 1).